Mew mew kids
by Sdsdancestar410
Summary: What Zoey and Dren had kids and they are all mews or cyniclon warriors. Then they get thrown into a fight with the blue knight. What happens? first ever story please be kind
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own any of mew mew power. NONE AT AL_**L!

Chapter 1

" Zoey! Come on open the door! We haven't seen you in years! Please open up!" Kiki yelled jumping up and down like she did when she was a kid. The whole mew mew gang were on the front step of Zoey's new house. The past years she has disappeared off the face of

P

the earth. The door opened to an adult Zoey.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" A shocked zoey asked.

"Where have you been these past years?" A bossy Eliot asked.

* Somethings never change,* she thought a bit happy to see her old friends. "Look I love to talk ,but I am a bit busy," she said starting to close the door.

"MOMMY! Sally took my dolly," they heard a young girl yell about to cry.

"No I didn't," they heard a female a couple years older voice say.

"Uh.. One moment please. Look if you two do not stop I am going to get your dad!" Zoey yelled very annoyed.

"Ok mommy,"both girls said uneasily .

When zoey turned her head back to her friends, they all looked shock.

"You have kids!" They all yelled in shock. Zoey's ears and tail popped out in shock at their response.

"Yeah so what?" She asked a bit scared they'll ask who the dad is.

"Why did you not tell us? We would love to meet them," . said smiling brightly Brigit.

"Yeah we would," Renee said calmly and smiling for once.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Asked Carina a bit snobby as usual.

"Um.. Sure why not," she said opening the door to allow them in. They came into a very nice average home. There were two little girls sitting in the foyer playing dolls. The others assume to be the two who were arguing over a doll.

"Honey we have guests," zoey yelled sweetly up the stair case. The group watched the stair case completely unexpected on who they were about to see. A older pointy eared golden eyed man."Dren you remember the mew mew gang?" Zoey asked him smiling nervously in the proses .

"How can I forget," Dren said putting his arm over Zoey's shoulder.

"You two are dating?" Ask a very shocked Kiki.

"No of course not," Zoey smiled shaking her head. Everyone sighed with relief at the news. "We are married," she said blushing slightly. Everyone fell on their faces at the news.

"Since when?" Elliot asked shocked.

"Um... Around the time I got out of touch," she said putting a finger to her chin and looking at the smiling Dren. He nodded in confirm what she was saying. Everyone fell on their faces in shock.

"So what happened to Mark?" Asked a very shocked Bridgit.

"Oh he cheated on me. So I left him and then Dren came. Well lets just say he swooped me away," she smiled blushing even more everyone just had bug eyes.

"So that still does not answer my question where have you been these past years?" Asks a now shocked Elliot.

"Oh um... I have been in the country or woods more like it living with Dren," she shrugged.

"Ok so who are these kids of yours," Corina said a bit out of the shock.

"Oh one sec. Kids come here there are some people I want you to meet," Zoey hollered over her shoulder happily

The two girls from the foyer came running in, two boys and a young girl came running down the steps , and Dren flew up the stairs and came back with a light pink bundle. "Ok we will go from youngest to oldest." She smiled at her children. "Ok you guys the newest member of our family is Christina," she said taking the bundle from the glowing Dren and holding her up for everyone to see. There was a smiling baby girl with strawberry brown hair like her mother and golden eyes like her father. They all smiled back at the smiling baby. " she is only 5 months old," Zoey said beaming at her daughter.

"And one on the way," Dren beamed at his wife and baby girl.

"Hopefully the last one," Zoey sighed in exhaustion.

"Did you not say that 2 kids ago?" Dren smirked raising an eyebrow. Zoey just shook her head. While the girls of the old mew mew team beamed already planning the baby shower.

"Anyway this is Crystal she is 3 years old and this is Sally she is 5 years old. She is just starting school," she said nodding to the girls from the foyer. Crystal had green hair and short pointed ears like her father's, but had Zoeys eyes. Sally was the spitting image of her mother at a younger age. Both girls bowed as to say hello. "And this is Renaldo he is 10 years old and that is Alexandra she is 12 years old." She pointed to the young boy and girl. Renaldo had his mother hair and eyes, but Alexandra had long green hair and golden eyes like her father's as well.

"Please just call me Alex," she waved her hand to the side smiling.

"This Kian he is 14 years old," she pointed to the spitting image of Dren when he was that age , but prefer to wear light blue bands.

"And this is... Huh where is your sisters?" Asked Zoey looking around.

"Metamorphoses!" They heard three girls yell. A glow of pink and black, a purple and red, and dark green and dark brown appear. After the glow died down three girls that had zoeys mew mew form, but one had pink hair with some black in it and black on her pink dress. she had the same tail and ears as well the pink eyes. The other had dark green and dark brown dress, dark green hair, brown ears and tail, and she had yellow eyes. Finally the third one had purple and red dress, her hair was red, and black cat ears and tail.

"Hi I am Shelby and I am 15 years old," said the pink and black one. she waved her hand to us.

"I am Celia and I'm also 15 years old," the green one bowed.

"Hey there, I am Angelica and I am as well 15 years old," the purple and red one smiled putting a peace sign with her fingers in front of her. Their siblings just looked down and shacking their heads.

"Girls what did I say about transforming?" Asked a very upset Dren crossing his arms.

"To not transform in public," Shelby smiled innocently.

"But dad we are in our own home , " said a confused Celia.

"So we are not in public and so we can transform ," pointed Angelica sounding a lot like her father. Dren growled in defeat and turned away from his daughters.

"Oh it's ok dear, you know the girls and I use to be Mew Mews," Zoey giggled. Everyone began to laugh at the scene. "Alright you guys enough of that. Kids these are my friends this is Kiki she use to be a mew with me," Zoey said pointing to Kiki.

"Yup I was a Golden Tambouring Lion Monkey," Kiki smiled joyfully.

"That is Corina," Zoey said pointing to Corina.

"I'm the rare blue lorikeet," she said snobby like. All the children except for the baby rolled their eyes .

"This is Bridget the Grey Finless Porpoise," she pointed to Bridget and she bowed with a smile. "This is Renee the Grey wolf," she pointed to Renee. Who just nodded up." That is Elliot and he is the guy in charge," sighed Zoey irritated. He just stood there thinking about the three mews in front of him.

"So you three are the only ones that can transform?" Eliot asked looking at the girls. All the children began to laugh in a 'I can not believe he said that ' way." What?" He asked getting self contents.

"Eliot all the females are mew mews ,but in training," Zoey said shaking her head.

"They are?" All of them said in shock.

"Yup we awe, bwut I am jwust about to stawt twaining," said crystal rocking back and forth shyly hiding behind her mother and peeking out.

"Yes I am in my second year of training myself. The only thing I have complete control over is my cat ears and tail and how to transform," smiled Sally holding a handful of her fathers pants leg.

"Huh I have that already down and more. I can transport through portals like daddy and fight, but I have to finish training in fighting before I can join my sisters," smiled Alex standing straighter in a sense of proud.

"While my sisters transforms, me and my lil brother have inherited all our father's powers,"Kian said sticking out his chest.

"Yet we are still able to beat you in sparing matches," smirked Angelica. All the girls laughed as Kian shrugged in embracing way.

"Well I see the apple does not fall far from the tree," corina laughed. All the children looked at her confused.

"Uh.. Corina means is when your father and I spared. I also always beaten him. Though once he did win, but he cheated," she shrugged a bit. "Ok kids can you please go upstairs mommy and daddy need to talk to our friends for sec. Can you guys please met me in the kitchen," Zoey said handing Christina to Celia. They all ran upstairs chatting about different topics , but all about fighting and dolls. The whole old mew gang traveled to the kitchen. There zoey went to what looks like strawberry short cake.

"Cake any one?" Zoey asked a small smile on her face. Everyone shook their heads to her request. "Ok you guys look please do not talk about our fights against the cyniclons. Just about the last battle is allowed. Please I do not want them to know that me and Dren fighting," she begged in the verge of tears. Dren flew over to his wife and embraced her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Look we do not know what they will think. So just do it for my kitty cat and do not tell them,"Dren said petting Zoey's head in confer.

"Fine we will not tell them," Eliot grumbled.

"So what do they think actually happened?" Bridget asked a bit confused.

"They think that we met at the battle against blue and I fell in love with him when a guy broke up with me," Zoey sniffles in Dren's chest. They all nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own mew mew power in any shape or form!

Chapter 2

After the old mew me team left

"Ok kids time to get ready for bed," Zoey halliard sweetly throughout the house. All the children did as their Mother instructed. "How is the baby dear?" Zoey asked as her husband descended the stairs. He had just finished putting Cristina to bed.

"Sleeping like a little angel. How is the other baby?" Dren asked pointing to Zoey's baby bump.

"Fine as always, oh can you take the kids to school tomorrow? I have a doctors appointment for the baby," Zoey said sitting down on the couch.

"Sure if you find out if it's a boy or a girl ok," he smirked sitting down next to his wife

"Alright I will," Zoey sighed leaning down onto Dren's chest. There was a sudden nock on the door.

"Who do you think that could be? " Zoey asked obviously tired.

"I do not know, but I'll go check it out," Dren said getting up. He went to the door and opened it up a bit. "Hello can I help you?" Dren asked a bit confused why this person was here so late.

"Yes, is Zoey here?" The man asked trying to hide his face from Dren.

"Why? What do you want with her?" Dren asked a bit angered.

"What's it to you? This is none of your business," The man said getting me passionate.

"Well it is my business when a strange man asks for my wife. Then yeah it is my business. Just who are you?" Dren asked getting ready for a fight. There was a sudden explosion at the door. It made Dren go flying into the house.

"Dren! Are you ok!?" Zoey yelled in concern. Dren was trying to get up but there was a huge wound on his shoulder. "oh my... Kian call uncle Sardon we need his help now! Now for you," Zoey growled turning to the stranger. "How dare you do that to my husband jerk. You are going to regret doing that. Metamorphoses," Zoey yelled in furry. Zoey transformed into her old mew mew form. "Now who are you?" She asked glaring at him deathly.

"Oh Zoe do you not recognize me?"the dark man asked kindly.

"No why should I mingle with the likes of you?" Zoey asked getting ready for a fight.

"Oh Zoe you have forgotten. Let me remind you?"He started towards Zoey with a sword in hand.

"Oh no you don't, you stay away from my mother!" Yelled Celia in her mew mew form.

"Celia! Go back up stairs and protect you siblings," Zoey yelled terrified.

"Siblings? Mother? Die," the man said going at Celia.

"No you stay away from my big sis," Kian said jumping in front of Celia and had his sighs out.

"Another one? Zoe how many kids do you have?" The guy asked a bit shocked.

"That is none of your business. Now tell me who are you and what do you want?" Zoey asked anxious to get him away from her kids.

"Ok since you forgot all about who I was by the sound of my voice. I guess I can show you my face," he said stepping away from the kids and facing Zoey. He removed the coat and to show the Blue Knight. Zoey stood there shocked and in fear for her kids.

"Blue Knight or should I say Mark. What do you want?" She asked getting into fighting stance.

"Oh Zoe I came for you what else," he asked shrugging.

"No I will not go with you. I have a whole life here. I am a wife to a great guy and a mother too wonderful kids. So now go away," Zoey yelled lunging at him ready for a punch. He dogged it and land to the opposite side of the room. Zoey took his spot and went for another punch, but this time a huge blue light hit her. She went down with a thud.

"Mom no!" Screamed Celia in horror. She ran to her mother but thrown back into Kian. They flew into the wall and drooped to the ground. Kian passed out , but before Celia did she saw theBlue Knight pick her mother up and came to her.

"Listen here do not come after this women she will not remember any of you , because I am going to make if you do wish for your mother back you have to look into her past," he said before nocking Celia out.

They woke up to all their siblings surrounding them. "Oh thank goodness you guys are ok," Shelby blurted hugging Celia in a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" Asked Renaldo trying to help Kian up. Celia looked around finding that mom and dad were gone.

"Were is mom and dad?" Asked Celia being helped up by Alexandra.

"I don't know I tried to get a hold of someone, but they act like they don't know us," said Sally very scared.

"We should go into town and find out why," Angelica said. She was in her human form. She had strawberry hair like our mothers but pink eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a black ankle length skirt.

"Don't be so hasty we need to find out what happened first," Shelby sighed. She was also in her human form. She is the spitting image of Zoey when she was that age. She was wearing a black long sleeve blouse and a long pink skirt.

"So bwig swis wha hwappend?" Asked crystal. Celia told them all she saw and what the guy said.

"That jerk I will beat him to a pulp," screamed Angelica. Renaldo, Shelby , Alex , and Crystal were trying to hold her back from running out the door.

"So what do you think he meant by 'look into your mother's past,'" Kian asked a bit worried.

"I don't know," Celia sighed. "Hey remember when mom's friends said 'like mother like daughter' and mom freaked?" Asked Celia a bit perked up.

"Oh yeah I remember," Kian smiled.

"May be they will tell us about mom or dad's friends," Celia smiled getting up.

"That is a good idea," kian said putting a knuckle to his chin. Celia nodded turning around walking towards the steps. "Maybe we should ask big brothers help as well," Kian said leaning into the couch. Celia froze when he mentioned their older brother. They had not seen him in months since he finished training.

"If you can find him then go ahead," Celia grumbled. Her and big brother were really close and when he left it really hurt her. When she went upstairs everyone began to discuss a plan.

"Ok we should all have at least one person with them at all times," said Shelby calmly.

"But those who are younger than 11 must have at least 1 older sibling," said Angelica a bit annoyed.

"What about Christina?" Asked Sally a bit worried for her baby sister.

"She will stay with two older siblings," said Celia coming down in her human form green hair , yellow eyes, and pointed ears like dad but she uses something to make it look normal. She wore a pink Sumer dress with a nice black overall sweeter short sleeve jacket . They all turned to face her and nodded in agreement. "Ok me, Kian ,and Angelica will go see mom's friends. While you guys keep on trying to get hold of someone," Celia demanded putting her shoes on. Kian and Angelica followed her.

They walked to the park and stopped. "Hey Celia d you know were they are?" Asked Angelica annoyed.

"Well remember when we went past that cafe mom told us to never go to?" Asked Celia walking up a grassy hill.

"Oh yeah Cafe Mew Mew," Kian said sparking up a little bit. "Maybe they have so answers," he said putting his hands behind his head. They walked in silence till they reached a pink building. The sign that read infant said Cafe Mew Mew.

"Well it is defiantly girly," Angelica said a bit distorted.

"I hope none of my friends see me,"Kian complained shrugging into his shirt.

"Cool it bro we'll just say you were forced to come with us," Celia shrugged. They walked up to the door saying thank you it was not closed. As they opened the door they were shocked on who greeted them.

"Hello welcome to cafe MewMew,"

I wonder who it is? Pleases review, favorite, or fallow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything mew mew power. Noe what so ever

Chapter 3

Previous

"Welcome to cafe MewMew," stood a girl that is the spitting image of Shelby . The three of them stood there in shock.

"Uh.. table for three," udder Kian nervously.

"Right this way please," the girl gesturing them to fallow her. Celia's phone began to ring tone of the band BombBombs hit. "Oh is that the BombBombs? They are my favorite band," the girl squealed.

"Yeah they are the best. Uh excuse me I have to take this," Celia smiled running out the front door. "Hello this is Celia," Celia greeted into the phone.

"Omg Celia you would not believe what just happen my parents are now my age and don't remember me!"Yelled Celia's best friend Kelly.

"Ok ok I think the same is with my parents. I have to go ok," I said into the phone and hung up. I walked back and saw were Kian and Angelica were sitting. I ran over to them in haste and told them about what Kelly said.

"That would explains a lot. For instance dad's friends not recognizing us,"Angelica said looking over the menu.

"Your right, but why has all the adult turned into teens?" Kian said picking up his menu looking for something to eat.

"Hey did not mom and dad said they met around my age?" Asked Celia a bit excited picking up her own menu.

"Oh yeah, so that girl who greeted us at the front door is mom. Then we be able to see dad soon," Angelica said putting down her menu. The girl who greeted them came back to the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I am Zoey and I will be your waitress for today," Zoey smiled. The three siblings looked at each other and nodded. They ordered there moms favorite dish strawberry short cake. As Zoey left the siblings came up with a plan to get close to her. As Zoey returned Celia removed her jacket to reveal her mew mew mark on the side of her shoulder. Zoey drooped the trey holding their order in shock when she saw Celia's mark. She quickly ran out of the room with the three siblings watching after her.

"Well I guess that work. Now when she comes back explain that all our female sibling have the same power. Ok?"asked Kian. Right on then zoey came back with a blond young man. They assume it to be Eliot.

"Excuse me may I please speak with you?" He asked politely to Celia.

"Sure if my lil brother and sister can come," Celia smiled. Elliot nodded and fallowed Zoey and him into the kitchen.

"Ok I need to tell you something important you are a..." He was cut off by Celia.

"A mew mew yeah I knew that already. So are the rest of my sisters," Celia said showing off the attitude dad said she inherited from mom. As she talked about the siblings. To prove her point Angelica spun around to show her mark on her neck.

"Oh wow really more team mates to fight the cyniclons," Zoey cheered. The siblings all looked at her dumb founded.

"Fight? I thought you guys were allies," Kian said a bit shocked. Zoey looked at him to explain , but then gasped in fear.

"Dren?" She asked with shock in her tone.

"No my name is Kian thank you very much," Kian said hating it when people call him by his dads name.

"Ok you three explain yourselves now," said Elliot a bit mad.

"Ok look blondy I hate it when people order me around and we will when she leaves," Angelica said getting a bit upset and pointing to Zoey. Zoey then ran out the door in response.

"Alrighty um.. Kian please calm Angelica down ok," said Celia shaking her head. " and you. can I speak with in a place more private?" Celia asked looking angry. Elliot nodded and led her to a room where no one could here them. "Look I would love to tell you, but I can't alright. So never ask again if you want to meet my brother and sisters," she said a bit ticked off. He looked a bit shocked at my words. He nodded in agreement. "Good now listen my sisters and I will create our own team but we will be part of mew mew team ok?" He nodded in agreement to her terms. "Oh one more thing we will not fight against Dren, Sardon, or Tarb got it?" She said pointing to him in anger. He also nodded to this as well. Celia took a deep breath. "Now I got my temper out, my name is Celia," she smiled.

"Oh um.. Hi and welcome to team mew mew," he said a bit scared and shocked of her. He held his hand out to her to invite her to shake it. She took it firmly and shook it.

"Glad to be apart of it. Now me and my siblings are going home,"she smiled and leaving the shocked Elliot. She enter the kitchen to Kian arguing with Angelica.

"No I will not,"Kian whined.

" yes you will," Angelica commanded.

"What are two arguing about?" Celia asked tapping her foot.

"Oh I was trying to get Mr. Scary pants to take us to dad," complained Angelica.

"And I said I will not until you gave me the ok," Kian complained.

"Ok then lets go see dad ," I said shrugging.


End file.
